Triple Dog: Glee Style
by xxEllieJellyxx
Summary: Basically the movie Triple Dog but with a few changes and the Glee characters. You don't need to have seen the movie, although there will be spoilers. Please read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

**(I have updated this chapter so there's more details in now) And I got this idea as I was lying in bed at 5:47 am this morning watching "Triple Dog" for the first time and thought I'd try it ;) I don't know how good it'll be though… you don't have to have seen the film but there will be spoilers as the story basically follows the movie's plot, but I've changed small parts of it. Italics mean a flashback. The cast is…**

**Chapin: Santana Lopez**

**Eve: Rachel Berry**

**Liza: Mercedes Jones**

**Cecily: (Lucy) Quinn Fabray**

**Nina: Tina Cohen Chang **_**(Only just realised that Nina and Tine rhyme :') ahh…)**_

**Stacy: Sunshine Corazon**

**Mallory: Lauren Zizes**

**Whisper: Noah Puckerman (Puck)**

**Todd: Finn Hudson**

**Mr (**_**Not sure what his name is)**_**: Will Schuster**

**Triple Dog: Glee Version**

_Standing on the edge of the bridge, the dark haired beauty turns and blows the others a kiss before spreading her arms and letting herself fall into the dark waters beneath._

"Rachel! Your friends are here!" The girl, who was sitting in front of her bedroom mirror applying lipgloss, smacks her lips together before calling down.

"Okay Dad! I'm coming!" she replies. "Did Mom call yet?!" She adds hopefully.

"No not yet!" She hears in response and, after sighing disappointedly, she races down the stairs.

When she reaches the bottom, the doorbell rings. She opens the front door to see a scowling girl staring back at her, her face illuminated by the porch light in the otherwise dark outside.

"Mercedes." She says, shocked. "You came."

"My mom made me."She explains, rolling her eyes and gesturing behind her at her mother's beloved silver Mercedes she had been named after.

"Well are you gonna come in?"asks Rachel awkwardly, not knowing what she was supposed to do. "I'll get in trouble with my dads if you leave."

"Well, yeah, I guess." Mercedes says reluctantly, stepping inside. "Nice house."

"Thanks!" Says Rachel, slightly more cheery, as she guides her into the living room. "There's pizza there, some chips, hot dogs. Take you want." She tells her, pointing at the various plates. It's then that the three girls sitting on the sofa are acknowledged. "Hey girls!" exclaims Rachel in a sing-song voice, before sitting on a chair beside them.

"Happy Birthday Rach!" They chorus in chirpy voices, as Mercedes joins them.

"Right, Rachel. You think Mr Schue is hot too don't you?" Asks Quinn, looking up at the birthday girl expectantly.

"Ew! No!" Her friend answers. "HE's old and has weird hair and he's our teacher!"

Rolling her eyes, the dark haired girl holds out a present to Rachel.

"Let's have one night without mentioning him, okay Quinn?" She sits there, frowning at the others as Tina continues. " This from us three." She states, smiling.

"Aw thanks Tina! Thanks guys." Says Rachel, beaming as she opens it to find a pink girly scarf which she promptly puts on. "I love it!"

"I wanted to give you this too though." Says the one sitting in the middle, holding out a crumpled piece of paper. Rachel takes it and looks down to see a scribbled drawing of a cat with purple whiskers and an orange tail. "Lord Tubbington drew it." Brittany tells her with a serious face.

Rachel nods and places it on the arm of her chair after saying thank you.

Mercedes hands her a small parcel wrapped with sparkly silver paper which, Rachel soon discovers, has a friendship bracelet kit inside.

"It..it..my mom picked it out." Mercedes stutters, her face flushing red. Why would her mom make her give this to someone she wasn't even friends with ?!

Just then, the bell rings again. 'Thank goodness' Mercedes thinks. 'Someone to divert the attention away from me!'

Rachel leaps up and rushes to the door, knowing that this could only be her best friend.

"Hey Santana!" She greets happily. "I didn't think you were going to make it."

"I wasn't gonna miss your birthday Rach." She sighs as she walks in. "Are the sorority girls here?"

Rachel bites her lip. "Yeah but so is… well my dads made me ask-"

"Mercedes."

Rachel looks up in surprise, wondering how Santana could have known. Then she realises that Mercedes has come to see who's at the door.

"Santana." Mercedes voice has equal loathing and surprise.

"Hey..let's er..let's go upstairs!" Rachel suggests in an attempt to stop a potential fight breaking out.

The other three enter the hall through the living room.

"What's going on?" Asks Quinn, the petite blonde. "Oh hey Santana."

_4 Days ago…_

_Rachel and Santana are standing at their lockers, talking about the school hottie: Noah Puckerman. Just then, he walks up to them._

"_Hi Rachel." He says. "And Santana of course."_

"_Hey Puck." Santana answers, before closing her locker door. Just then, a group of other footballers walk up. _

"_What up P-Dog?!" One shouts, high- fiving his team mate. "Come on, we're gonna go watch the cheerleaders practice."_

"_Sure." Puck replies grinning, "Bye girls."_

_Rachel sighs, twirling the ends of her hair with her fingers. "He is just so perfect." She claims breathlessly._

_Santana rolls her eyes. "You are _so_ obvious." As Rachel looks at her friend in panic, Quinn, Brittany and Tina strut up to them._

"_Oh hey there Rach!" Tina says. Ion her falsely high voice._

"_Hey there Rach!" Santana mimics, stopping and smirking when she's met with a glare._

"_Stop it." Rachel orders. "I wanted to talk to you guys. You know it's my birthday soon? Well my dads have agreed to let me have a sleepover and I was wondering you wanted to come."_

"_Sure." All four answer in unison. Then Quinn changes the subject.._

"_Rach, did you finish those math problems? I got stuck on question 17, I just couldn't do it all."_

_Santana watches her best friend walk off with the three and shakes her head then turns the corner, just missing Mercedes' interaction with another football player._

"_What about that chick?" The team captain asks his friend, pointing at a girl that just walked past them. "Would you bang her for one hundred bucks?"_

"_Of course." He replies, scoffing. "But that one," he begins, pointing at Mercedes, who's half hidden behind her locker door. "That one would have to be at least five thousand. And I'd need a blindfold."_

_They saunter off together, laughing, and leave Mercedes standing in the hallway._

"_Hurry up girls! You think this is hard? Try being water-boarded, that's hard!" Sue Sylvester screeches at the girls who are cross country running as she takes up the rear on her bicycle._

_Rachel, one of the girls near the end of the crowd, rolls her eyes and jogs after the others as they reach the bridge. One by one, they all blow a kiss to a picture of a smiling dark haired girl that is fixed to the side._

"_Pay your respects new girl!" One of them calls to her so, confused, she copies their action._

"_What's that for?" She asks the girl in front of her._

"_Sunshine Corazon." She replies simply._

"Who bought the juice anyway?" demands Santana. "I'm thirsty."

"We don't drink." Quinn replies as she finishes plaiting Tina's hair.

"Seriously?" Says Santana disbelievingly. "You don't drink, you don't smoke, you don't screw great."

The others don't answer and instead just look around to avoid her gaze.

"So are we really just going to sit here all night?"She asks, bored of just sitting in the circle of girls. "Or are we going to actually do something?"

"I brought crayons!" Brittany announces excitedly.

Santana looks at her disbelievingly before shaking her head.

"No." She says firmly. "We should do something fun. Like.. Triple Dog."

_Still 4 days ago…_

_Rachel and the rest of her gym class are getting changed when she brings up what's been troubling her since the bridge incident. _

"_Who is Sunshine Corazon anyway?" she asks her teammate._

"_She was in the Glee Club at Carmel High. She jumped off the bridge and died. You should ask Lauren Zizes," she says, gesturing to the girl at the other side of the changing room, out of earshot. "She knew her."_

"_But why did she do it?" Presses Rachel._

"_Well the paper said it was an accident," her teammate tells her, "But this is what I heard: She was at this party and there was this guy with weird kinda curly hair, apparently he looked liked Mr Schue. And he was handing out acid hits to everyone. Well Sunshine Corazon got some and it was like amazing. She could taste colours and see sounds so she started imagining that she had butterflies on her fingers, but one flew away so she started chasing it. She almost had it when she reached the bridge and she leant over to catch it but then…" She trails off, her eyebrows raised._

"_I heard she just got stoned and jumped.." Another girl chimes in."_

" Rach, can you go get some electric clippers?"

Rachel nods before walking out of her door.

"What's Triple Dog?" asks Tina. "I've never heard of it."

"Triple Dog?!" Mercedes repeats worriedly. "And are you sure that's a good idea?"

Rachel enters then and hands the shaver to her. And, after shooting Mercedes a look that could kill, Santana starts to elaborate. "Triple Dog is a game. It's like Truth or dare, but without the Truth part. And there are three rules: Rule number one: Everyone gets a dare and gives a dare. Rule number two: You get to choose who dares you. Rule number three: You must perform the dare given to you or.." She pauses as she holds up the shaver and presses the button, making a buzzing noise. "Oh, and you can't dare someone to shave their head."

Brittany stares at her with wide eyes and brings her hand up to her hair. "I don't want to play that.. can't we do something else?"

"Yeah." Agrees Quinn. "Like how about normal truth or dare?"

"Come on guys!" Says Tina. "Don't you wanna do something fun for a change?" She raises her hand. "I vote for Triple Dog."

"Me too."Rachel follows quickly, raising her hand at the same time.

Santana walks over to Mercedes, her eyes dark and ruthless. "You're not _scared _are you, Rat Girl?" Mercedes, after flinching from the name, shakes her head.

"Of course not." She whispers, raising her hand.

"Triple Dog it is!" Santana exclaims. "Now, everyone take out your cash and put it in the middle. Then add in your most valued possession that you brought with you."

"But.." Brittany stutters. "I can't put in Lord Tubbington's collar; I only just bought it!"

"Put it in." Santana orders grimly. "Don't worry, you might get it back. You might also get one hundred and eighty dollars, some rodent treats." She pauses to stare at Mercedes before continuing. "A brand new lacy thong, a charm bracelet and some cheap earrings."

"Hey!" Rachel interrupts, hurt. "My mom bought me those last year."

"Oh.." says Santana. "Well, as it's your sixteenth birthday, you get to choose the order. Who should go first?"

"Hmm…I think..Brittany." She decides, smiling at the ditzy blonde.

"Why would you do that?" She moans, pouting.

"Because you don't want to play." She answers, winking.

"I do want to play!" She protests. "But..I don't wanna go first"

"Come on Brittany," says Santana. "Get it over with and then you can sit on your ass and colour all night."

The others laugh, making Brittany pout. "You can make fun of it all you want, but it'srelaxing like meditation.."

"Okay fine." Says Rachel, eager to start the game. "Now Brittany, who do you want to dare you?"

**Thank you for reading! Please comment if you like it and want me to continue :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for chapter two! Sorry it's late :( But have you heard: there's going to be a sequel to 21 Jump Street! Woop :D And of course, Demi'sGonnaBeOnGleeAndShe'sGonnaPlayDaniAKASantana 'sGirlfriend! I'm sorry I'm just very excited…(I love Demi Lovato so much, she's helped me through a lot) Well on with the story. But you should probably read chapter one again before reading this as I added in some more details.. enjoy :D Please review if you want more! **

**Chapin: Santana Lopez**

**Eve: Rachel Berry**

**Liza: Mercedes Jones**

**Cecily: (Lucy) Quinn Fabray**

**Nina: Tina Cohen Chang **

**Stacy: Sunshine Corazon**

**Mallory: Lauren Zizes**

**Whisper: Noah Puckerman (Puck)**

**Todd: Finn Hudson**

**Mr Scalco(?): Will Schuster**

"You know Rachel you're like bullying me right now. And I won't stand for it_. _You didn't like the picture.."

"Come on!" Tina exclaims, exasperated.

"Okay, gosh. Er..Mercedes..I guess." The Blonde replies finally. "But be nice."

"Wait!" Interrupts Santana. "Is your video recorder charged Rachel?"

"Yeah." She replies. "I charged it last night."

"Great." Santana grins. "Go on Rat Girl."

"Okay I dare you to.."

"No no no." Santana cuts in. "You _triple dog dare_ her to.."

"Fine." Snaps Mercedes, annoyed at her interruptions. "Brittany, I triple dog dare you to.."

TDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTD TD

Brittany stands there, tears in her eyes and clutching a towel around her body.

"I can't do this." She says. "For one, I'm in the celibacy club! What happens if someone from school sees me?"

"Well you can always challenge Mercedes." Santana reminds her, holding up the video recorder. "But if she does it, I'm shaving your head."

"And I have no problem streaking." Mercedes assures her.

"No but I do." Protests Santana. "I think anyone with sight would have problems with _you_ streaking."

"Come on Britt." Quinn says encouragingly. "Just give me the towel."

Before she can have second thoughts, Brittany lets the towel drop and, after covering up the places she'd rather weren't on display, starts to run. The others run after her, with the exception of Santana who's on her skateboard. She starts to call out a commentary as she videos Brittany from behind.

"Attention Lima, Ohio!" She shouts into the darkened street. "Round up, round up and see Brittany S Pierce's virginal body in all its glory! Don't miss this once in a lifetime opportunity!"

Just then an old truck, driven by Sam Evans and filled with his friends, drives past, calling and shouting out the window as they video Brittany.

"You have some fans Britt!" Santana laughs, expertly turning the corner on her skateboard.

Mercedes, disgusted by the other girl's taunts, turns to Rachel, who's running beside her.

"Why are you friends with her?" She asks, not understanding why anyone would choose to be around Santana.

"At least I have friends." Rachel replies quickly, before quickening her pace to catch up with the others.

_3 days ago…_

"_Give me an example of a noun." Santana reads aloud from their English homework sheet._

"_Balls." Mike Chang answers, smirking at Sam from across the table, before turning and throwing a gummy bear at Mercedes who's sitting at the table next to theirs with her back to them._

"_And an adjective?"_

"_What's an adjective?" Sam asks, confused. _

"_A describing word." Santana explains. "Like fat, skinny, stupid."_

"_That one!" Mike exclaims, grinning._

"_The stupid balls." Santana clarifies, raising an eyebrow. The boys cheer before throwing another sweet at Mercedes. "Hey if you're just gonna throw those can I have one?"she asks._

_Mike hands her the bag and Mercedes turns to see her holding it and taking one out. The African-American teenager glares at her before turning back around._

"_What? You mad dogging me Rat Girl?"Santana asks, sitting up straight._

"_Why don't you tell everyone the real reason you got kicked out of Carmel High?" she counters. "I bet everyone wants to know."_

"_What did you just say to me Rat Girl?" demands Santana loudly, causing the librarian to shush her. "What the fuck did you just say to me?" she repeats when she doesn't get a reply._

_They both stand and are face to face when Santana slaps her across the face._

"_I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent, Rat Girl!" She screams as they fight. "You watch yourself, I have razor blades hidden in my hair!" She continues to shriek as Sam drags her out of the library and away from Mercedes._

TDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTD TD

"_So what happened Mercedes?" Mr Schuester asks from behind the desk in his office._

"_She attacked me! Look!" Replies Mercedes, gesturing to the scratches on her cheek._

"_And why would she do that?" The teacher enquires gently, wondering what could have happened._

_The girl is suddenly a lot quieter and she looks away. "I don't know.."_

_After a minute of silence, Mr Schue speaks again. "You're not still carrying that rat around are you?" He questions. _

_Mercedes hugs her bag closer to her chest. "No…"_

_Mr Schue, able to tell that the girl is lying to him, chuckles and passes her some of his doughnut which he'd put down on the desk. Mercedes smiles gratefully and feeds it to the rat that'd been sitting quietly in her purse._

"_Stay away from Santana." He warns. "And…do you have any friends Mercedes? Anyone you can hang with?"_

"_Yes." She answers automatically, used to lying to her mom about her social life. _

"_Then hang with them." He advises, before standing and opening his office door. "And try to stay out of trouble." Mercedes stands up, glad that it's over and leaves without catching the eye of Santana, who is sitting outside the office._

"_Are you gonna apologise now Rat Girl?" asks Santana, before Mr Schue calls for her to come in._

"_Mrs Lopez..how are you settling in?" He asks, sitting back down at his desk. _

"_You tell me." She answers in a bored voice. _

_Mr Schuester tries not to groan at the girl's unenthusiastic attitude towards her education as he rests his chin on his hands._

"_Well I thought you were doing great, until now. Why were you fighting with Mercedes Jones?"_

"_Because she deserved it."Santana states clearly."Now just give me my detention slip and let me get out of here, I don't want one of the squirrels that's hiding in your hair to come out and bite me."_

"_We have a strict no-violence policy at this school Santana." He tells her. "Fighting means a three day suspension."_

_Santana pales at this before trying to plead with him. "I, I prefer detention." She complains._

"_Well I'm sorry, but that's not the punishment." Says the teacher, reaching for his phone. "Now, who should I call to pick you up?"_

"I want to go home!" sobs Brittany, sitting on Rachel's bed. "Those guys saw me! They videoed me..what if it ends up on YouTube?!"

"You'll be fine." Quinn tells her as she gives her a hug.

"Yeah so stop whinging!" Calls Santana from the other end of the room. "Birthday girl, who's next?"

"Mercedes." Rachel says, without hesitation. "Choose someone to dare you."

"Er..Tina, I suppose." She decides, turning to the Asian girl.

"Kay. Just give me a minute." Then suddenly she smirks. "I triple dog dare you to stay in Rachel's brother's closet until midnight." Mercedes gasps but then realises that that's not all. "Wearing this." She finishes, handing her her Cheerio's uniform.

"Shit." Mercedes blurts out before running into Rachel's en suite and slamming the door behind her. "Shit shit shit!" She repeats, leaning against the wall.

Rachel knocks on her brother's door with Santana standing behind her. Finn Berry opens it wearing a bored expression and, when he sees that it's his little sister, burps loudly. Santana smirks and answers with an even louder one.

"Impressive." Finn states. "Now what do you want?"

"There's pizza and cake downstairs if you want any." Rachel tells him. "And do you want to talk to my Mom when she calls?"

"She's not gonna call." Says Finn, exasperated. "Don't get your hopes up."

Rachel places her hands on her hips. "It's my sixteenth birthday. She'll call."

Finn sighs before turning around and telling his friends about the food downstairs. Meanwhile, the girls run back into Rachel's room, giggling. Santana pounds on the bathroom door before demanding,

"Come on Rat Girl! Are you doing this or not?"

"He _hates _me!" Mercedes exclaims from inside.

"He's gonna hate you a lot more after he finds you in his closet!" Answers Santana. "Now ass up rat Girl!"

"Or we shave you! What's it gonna be?" Rachel asks.

After a few minutes, Mercedes opens the door, wearing Quinn's cheerleading uniform and scowling. Rachel takes her arm and writes on it "BritLovesRainbows" with a black pen.

"What is that?" Mercedes asks, confused.

"It's Brittany's snapchat name. Send us a picture every half hour so we know you're still in there. You should send us your cell number too." Santana explains.

"Fine. I guess I'd better go then."

The girls follow her into Finn's closet, which she enters before sniffing deeply and wrinkling her nose.

"Urgh, what is that smell?!"

"Boy funk." Rachel answers smugly without a moment's hesitation.

"C'mon, I don't think I can do this." Mercedes protests, knowing that it'll be awful if she's found.

"You should have apologised. Karma's a bitch." She tells her, closing the closet doors.

TDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTD TD

The girls, with the exception of Mercedes, have just returned to Rachel's room when a "Meow" noise comes from Brittany's phone. Santana unlocks it to see a snapchat of Mercedes in the closet, looking miserable with a mobile number as the caption. She laughs and screenshots the picture before adding the number into Brittany's contacts.

"Kay Rachel." She says. "Who's next?"

"Tina." The birthday girl replies without hesitation.

"Bring it on." Says the Asian girl confidently. "You dare me."

Rachel smiles, "I triple dog dare you to.." and she leans in to whisper the dare.

"Breadstix?!" Tina exclaims disbelievingly.

TDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTDTD TD

"Sure you're up for this?" Santana asks as they pile out of Quinn's car in the Breadstix parking lot.

"Abso-fucking-lutely." Tina replies, holding out her hand as the other girl presses something into it.

Quinn shakes her head at the two before turning to Tina. "You're such a delinquent."

They walk into the restaurant excitedly and open the doors to see a boy, around sixteen, standing on the stage wearing a black blazer with a red piping in front of the big "Karaoke Night!" sign. As they listen to his cover of "Teenage Dream" they notice Lauren Zizes standing near them dressed in a cowgirl suit, complete with the hat.

"Hey there Lauren. You look hot tonight." Says Santana, before taking a picture of her on Brittany's mobile.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The girl demands angrily, embarrassed at being caught at work.

"Put Tina's name next on the list or that picture will end up online." Santana threatens, looking down at the clipboard in Lauren's hand.

"Wait is this-?

"Do it." She demands. "Or you're busted." Lauren sighs before writing "Tina" on the piece of paper and handing it to her boss: An Indian man dressed as a cowboy.

"I didn't know Figgins worked here." Brittany whispers to Quinn.

"Yeah," her friend replies. "When Mr Schue took the job as Principal, he was kicked out and came here instead."

"Oh.." says Brittany, biting her lip. He did not look good in a cowboy hat.

"Ladies and gentleman." The ex-principal says as he climbs onto the now empty stage and walks to the microphone. "I present to you…Tina!" he doesn't acknowledge her or even seem to recognise any of his other ex-students as he descends the stairs and instead focuses on the stage, where Tina is now opening her mouth to begin the song.

"I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath,

Scared to rock the boat and make a mess.

I stood for nothing,

So I fell for ev-every-"

Her hand comes up to her throat as she starts to choke and she falls to the floor, shaking, making all the other diners stare in alarm.

**Hope you liked it! Please let me know if you want more and I should be able to upload it in the next few days :D Thank you so much to the followers/favouriters/reviewers! **

**And I'm also very excited that Demi Lovato is writing a book, called "Staying Strong" and I'm sorry if you don't like her and don't really care but she is the reason I'm still here, so therefore she is the reason that this fanfic is here too :)**

**Special thanks to…**

**jteri79: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it :D Hope you like this chapter too!**

**QueenGleek: Yay someone who's watched it! Haha I'm glad you like it too :) And yes I thought that would be an interesting pairing ;)**


End file.
